


Caught

by mythicait



Series: Rowaelin Oneshots [6]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alley Sex, Childhood Friends, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reunions, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, Smut, please use condoms guys don't do what they do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythicait/pseuds/mythicait
Summary: Tumblr prompt: More Rowaelin prompts for you to choose from 😉: “You’ve been staring at me all night. Do you like what you see?”For the lovely @tangledraysofsunshine





	1. Caught

Rowan Whitethorn was struggling.

He’d come out with Lorcan, Fenrys, and Connall to their favorite bar to have a good night. Work had been exhausting this week and all he wanted to do was unwind, drink a few beers, and go home to sleep.

The hot blonde across the room was too distracting for him to have an easy night.

She was out with her friends and they were being obnoxiously loud. They seemed about his age but they acted like college kids at their first bar. That wasn’t what held his attention though. Something about the blonde woman who seemed to be at the center of the noise was oddly familiar…

“Ro! Are you going or what?” Reluctantly, Rowan turned away to face Lorcan.

They were supposed to be taking rounds at the dartboard but Rowan had been more invested in digging through his memories to figure out where the hell he could have met her and not remembered it. He wasn’t trying to hide it and Lorcan had noticed, and he was now glowering at him. Rowan shrugged him off and picked up a few of the crooked darts.

He missed the twins sharing a pointed look before Fenrys slouched away. Trying to concentrate, Rowan had some rather wild shots. Resigning himself to the teasing, he sat down again while Lorcan mocked him and took his turn.

The absence of Fenrys’ sharp tongue is what clued him in that something was going on.

Sneaking another look towards the group of women, he found their errant friend.

With his arm already around a stunning brunette, Fenrys was talking animatedly with all of them. When he hooked a thumb back towards Rowan, he startled. Bright turquoise eyes met his as she met his gaze for the first time that night.

Without his permission, a slight blush rose to heat his cheeks. Turning purposefully back towards his own group, Rowan refused to be pulled into whatever scheme Fenrys was thinking up. As he lifted his drink to his mouth, Connall shot him an indecipherable look and-

“You’ve been staring at me all night. Do you like what you see?”

Clear and sweet, her voice sounded right next to his ear, startling Rowan into spilling his beer over his hand and shirt. Spinning to grab some napkins from the bar, he discovered that his saboteur was indeed the woman he had been staring at for a majority of the last couple hours.

Her laugh was loud and more stunning than it had any right to be after hearing it all damn night.

“I would say I’m sorry, but I’m really not,” she said, her voice getting huskier toward the end as her gaze trailed down the wet lines of his shirt. When her eyes traced back up to his, Rowan’s heart stuttered. Pure gold blazed at the center of her irises and he had only ever known one girl who had those eyes.

“Aelin?”

A sly smile curved her lips and she picked up where he had left off, grabbing the napkins from his still hands and patting at the liquid staining his collar. “Took you long enough to figure it out, Whitethorn. I know it’s been fifteen years, but I thought I was unforgettable.”

Aelin adopted a pout as she sidled closer and Rowan was finding it extremely difficult not to stare at her full lips. She was definitely not the obnoxious little girl who had lived next door to him growing up. “Well, you look a little different than you did when we were ten.”

“Hmm, I’m trying to figure out if that’s a compliment or not.”

Finally getting his footing back, metaphorically speaking, Rowan let himself give her a slow look up and down too. “Definitely a compliment.” He spun his stool around so that he could face her fully. “How are you, brat?”

Throwing her head back, Aelin laughed. Her joy was contagious and Rowan didn’t fight the smile that spread across his own face. When she looked at him again, her eyes shone. “I’m doing much better now that I’ve seen you, buzzard.”

Moving in closer to him, between his legs so that her body was almost pressed against his, Aelin lowered her voice. “So, can I buy you a drink, Rowan?”


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: PART TWO PLEASE I WAS A FUNCTIONING HOOMAN TODAY IT IS SOMETHING I NEEDS TO CONTINUE THIS PATTERN OF GIVING MY BODY BASIC NECESSITIES (@nalgenewhore) & WHAT HAPPENS AFTER SHE GETS HIM THAT DRINK!?!?!? (@westofmoon)
> 
> This is for the several people begging me for a second part lol I hope you like smut

As it turned out, she bought him several drinks. And he bought her several drinks.

Their groups had merged and were getting along surprisingly well. Lysandra had entranced the pretty blonde man from the first and Manon was in the corner teasing his twin. Elide had cornered one of Rowan’s friends, Larkin might have been his name? And was currently driving him up the wall if she read the mood right.

She would have paid more attention if she wasn’t hanging on Rowan’s every word. He was...even more amazing than he had been when they were young. Two years older than her and a bit of a rebel, Aelin had always looked up to Rowan. He had been her first crush and favorite person.

When she’d seen him across the bar she almost couldn’t believe her eyes. The silver hair was the main tip-off, but she could see his bright green eyes from miles away and that was what clued her in. The boy she had admired had become a _man_ though.

Tall and tan, with impressive muscles that he had to work out for. The tattoo that ran down the left side of his face and over his left arm was beautiful. Scrolling black ink in the Old Language and Aelin wanted to uncover the whole thing so she could read it. Then hopefully trace it with her tongue.

Thankfully, Rowan wasn’t nearly as stupid as she teased him about being. As the hours passed, he never strayed from her side and his hand could usually be found on her waist or shoulder.

Tipsy enough that she decided to switch to water, Aelin leaned over the bar to get the tender’s notice. She felt her shirt ride up but she didn’t pay much attention to it until Rowan skimmed his fingertips over her exposed skin.

Biting back a moan, Aelin glanced over to find his eyes burning into her. She tried to catch her breath but it was impossible when he looked at her like that. Finally, she managed to string together a sentence.

“Wanna get out of here, Ro?”

His smile was knowing and he used the hand that was still on her to pinch lightly. “Let’s go.”

They grabbed their things and braved many perverted glances and comments from their friends but they left without too much dawdling. Rowan grabbed her hand and dragged her down the sidewalk, tugging her into the side alley past the edge of the building.

Aelin had her back against the wall before she drew another breath and Rowan pressed up against her. His face was an inch from hers and she lost herself in his emerald eyes. She was the one who closed the distance between them, kissing him with every iota of passion that had built up throughout the night.

Rowan felt like heaven. His lips teased hers and she gasped as he bit down on her lower lip, giving him access to drive his tongue into her mouth to tangle with hers. Threading her fingers through his hair, Aelin gave as good as she got, arching against him.

Digging his fingers into the bare skin of her thighs, Rowan tugged until she wrapped them around his waist, supported only by the wall behind her and his hips pinning hers. Aelin gasped when he ground into her, throwing her head back as she fought for breath. He went slow, teasing her with the slow friction as he licked and sucked down her neck to the tops of her breasts. She was intensely happy she had worn her low cut and high riding dress tonight because damn if it wasn’t helping her out now.

Tightening her legs around him, Aelin whined, “More, Rowan, please give me _more.”_

Rowan moaned against her skin and he dragged his lips up to her ear. His hips stuttered against hers and she could feel how hard he was through his jeans. “Aelin - are you sure, fireheart? Here?”

Fireheart. Gods it had been years since anyone had called her that. Tugging on his hair, Aelin claimed his lips, kissing him fiercely and giving him no doubt as to her answer. “Yes, here, Rowan. I need you.”

Moaning into her mouth, Rowan caved. One of his hands curved around her hip, pushing her dress up so he could slip underneath her panties. She already knew she was soaking wet and Rowan growled when his fingers stroked across her slit. He slid a couple fingers inside of her before dragging them up to circle her clit.

Aelin whined as he stroked and tormented her, bringing her to the edge multiple times but never letting her finish. She lost track of how long they had tangled together in that alley when he finally let her come on his fingers.

Rowan muffled her screams as he kissed her, hot and open-mouthed. Aelin was still riding her orgasm as she felt Rowan unzip his pants and pull out his cock. She gasped out his name as he dragged the tip of it over her clit, thrusting against her without giving her what she needed.

So she twisted her fingers into his hair harder, pulling his head back so she could look him in the eyes. “Fuck me, Rowan. Now.”

A grin tugged at the corner of his lips and he kept his eyes on Aelin as he slid inside her. Gasping at the size of him as he bottomed out, Aelin writhed against him, but Rowan stayed still, denying her what she wanted yet again. She was going insane, needing him to _move_ so that she could find some kind of relief for this pressure that had built up again so fast.

“Damnit it, Rowan, _please_ fuck me.”

“Now there are your manners, brat.” She cried out in protest of the old nickname but she got distracted as he finally pulled out and thrust back into her hard. Rowan set a rough pace, pumping into her hard and fast, keeping her on a knife’s edge with his thumb on her clit. Aelin shattered around him when he bit her neck, that touch of pain pushing her over the edge. Her tight, wet heat clenching around him drove Rowan to the brink, too, and he barely pulled out before he came.

Coming down from the earth shattering aftershocks, Aelin’s legs fell from Rowan’s waist. Thankfully, he was steady enough to support her because she wasn’t sure she would be able to stand on her own for a while. By the time they caught their breath, Aelin was laughing.

Smothering her in kisses, Rowan smiled at her. “What’s so funny, fireheart?”

Her beautiful blue and gold eyes shone in the shadows and Rowan fell hard. “I did not start this evening thinking I would be fucking my childhood crush in an alley.”

“You had a crush on me?”

Rowan didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing her laugh. “Sweetheart, I still have a crush on you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, kudos, and especially commenting!
> 
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr @myfeyrelady!


End file.
